


Imagine...Getting Caught

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine...Getting Caught

You were halfway out of the bowtie around your wrists when a hand shoved on your back and you leaned forward on the couch. The bowtie was removed and you heard it whip past your ear, head turning to the left as you stretched your arms in front of you.

“I-”

“Get used to our arrangement. I own you. I always have,” said Dean, fixing the bowtie back into place around his neck.

“You’re are not my owner,” you said. Dean seemed to tense up at that, spinning around slowly.

“But I caught you,” he teased, giving you a smirk as he walked over and took a seat beside you, cradling both of your wrists in one of his hands.

“I could get out like this though,” you said, lifting your chin, giving your arms a tug, a pleased smile on his face when you didn’t budge.

“You were saying?” he said, squeezing your wrists and tugging on them to pull you forward, crashing your lips to his. He was soft for only a split second, turning it into something harsh and bruising. After a moment he sunk down onto his knees and still held your hands, spreading your legs wide. “Remind me again…who do you belong to?”

“Which one of us is on our knees?” you asked, smirking at him. That was all it took for him to grab your hip and dip his head down to your exposed folds, instantly eating you out. Your hands went to shoot for his hair but he stopped you and pinned them against your chest, chuckling against you when whined.

He swiped his tongue over your bud, grasping your legs with his free hand until you threw them over his shoulders, squeezing around him to pull him closer.

He hummed against you as you broke out in a sheen of sweat, squirming a little against his hold as he sucked at your clit, ripping an orgasm closer to the surface. He moved his free hand up to your chest, finding a breast and giving the nipple a teasing twist, a moan escaping you. He slowed down his pace for a moment until you were whining, trying to keep him in place with your legs, Dean smiling again before he thrust his tongue in you.

“D-Dean, close,” you moaned. Dean opened his eyes as he started a brutal assault on your clit with his tongue, lightly twisting your nipple and holding your hands as you bucked up into his mouth, arching your back and feeling your orgasm crash over you.

You squeezed him tight with your thighs, Dean working you through it until you were shaking, slowly pulling away as you got your breath back. You felt wrecked in a beautiful way, simply watching as the bowtie came back off and was wrapped around your wrists snuggly. Your hands dropped into your lap, Dean putting a thumb under your chin as he stood and leaned down to kiss you.

“Admit it, you like being mine,” he said. You gave him a smile, tilting your head up to get a soft gentle kiss. 

“You think I’m gonna break that easy, Winchester?” you asked with a pant.

“Well one of us has been very naked from the moment we entered this room,” he said, chuckling as he picked you up, your bound hands going around the back of his neck and legs wrapping around his waist. “What to do with my very captive playmate now…”

“Playmate?” you asked, leaning back. 

“Don’t break the role play,” he said with a laugh. “I’m doing my best here.”

“Well, Mr. Winchester,” you said, lifting your chin, smiling at him smugly. “I’ll have you know I was having a  _very_  nice dinner with my boyfriend when you showed up and dragged me away to this fancy hotel room. I’m sure he’ll come looking for me soon and save me from you.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m sure that nice guy’ll show up in the morning again,” he teased. “But tonight, you’re all mine.”


End file.
